


Héroes

by DreamerStar



Series: Cuentos del océano [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Jones Brothers, Kid Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Kid Liam Jones, POV Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertenece al grupo de relatos: Cuentos del océano.<br/>Jones brothers.<br/>Posibles Spoilers del final de la 5a. </p>
<p>Liam odió a su padre, lo odió con toda su alma desde el momento que abrió los ojos en medio de la noche y solo vio los ojos desolados de su hermano pequeño, tan quebrados que toda su alma le estranguló el corazón con el más horrible de los dolores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.
> 
> Notas: One shot perteneciente a un conjunto de relatos agrupados bajo el nombre Cuentos del océano que narran acontecimientos de la infancia de los hermanos Jones.

 

**Héroes**.

 

Liam odió a su padre, lo odió con toda su alma desde el momento que abrió los ojos en medio de la—honorifico para toda la eternidad—noche y solo vio los ojos desolados de su hermano pequeño, tan quebrados que toda su alma le estranguló el corazón con el más horrible de los dolores.

Lo odió desde el momento en que Killian dejó de tener fe ciega—le fue muy difícil creer en alguien después de aquello, la herida sangrando durante años y años—. Lo odio por dejarles, por dejar a los niños que lo necesitaban y creían en él—sabor amargo contra su paladar al recodar cuanto había confiado en ese hombre—. Lo odió por mentiroso y cobarde.

Lo odió por huir de sus obligaciones.

Lo odió por haberle dejado un peso tan funesto sobre los hombros—un peso más pesado que cien barcos—y por cargarlos con su marca de Caín—el sello que les colocó el hombre que los compró, un círculo cifrado en la parte trasera del muslo para que jamás pudieran olvidar—.

Lo odió por llenarles a su hermano y a él con vergüenza, un vacío, una repulsión y un apellido más sucio que la mugre acumulada durante décadas en el peor de los puertos de mala muerte de todos los reinos.

Lo odió por el dolor y las lágrimas derramadas.

Liam se juró esa misma noche que jamás sería como ese hombre, como su padre, juró que jamás dejaría a su hermano—tan frágil como un barco en una botella—y juró no abandonar a las personas que creyeran en él. Juró ser alguien digno de confianza.

Alguien digno de su hermano, de su fe, de su amor, de su confianza… Juró ser un héroe para su hermano y para sí mismo. Suplir el hueco dejado por su padre.

Juró proteger el corazón de su hermano porque ero lo más valioso que tenía—el mayor tesoro de su pequeño mundo—y porque era una luz siempre dispuesta a creer en él. Y eso era algo por lo que Liam lucharía hasta desfallecer, hasta que le sangraran las manos y sus piernas ya no le sostuvieran más. Hasta que fuera incapaz de levantarse de nuevo.

Pero se levantaría—una y mil veces más—porque Killian estaría ahí, a su lado, y jamás le dejaría. Permanecería a su lado siempre, guiándole sin ser consciente hacia el buen camino.

Hacia el hombre que quería ser.

Y no necesitaba buscar en ningún lado para saber eso—las palabras de su padre revolviéndole las tripas bajo el son de mentiroso, mentiroso—. Liam solo necesitaba mirar a los ojos de su hermano pequeño—azules como los de su madre—para saber como quería ser, como debía ser.

Valiente, fuerte, confiable… todas las buenas palabras que pudieran mantener una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Killian—una sonrisa tan llena como la luna y más brillante que cien faros—.

Un hombre capaz de limpiar el desastre de su padre—el apellido Jones cubierto de pústulas supurantes de bruma oscura y espesa, maldiciones en plena descomposición y núcleo de barbaridades—. Un hombre capaz de convertir la deshonra en honra, de volver el apellido en algo digno—algo brillante, centelleante, verde y azul—. Algo que pronunciar con orgullo.

Un legado.

Y Liam haría eso—convertiría el apellido en un estandarte orgulloso—para que Killian pudiera decir su apellido con una sonrisa bailarina. Sería un héroe para su hermano, un hombre noble, y Killian jamás volvería a tener el corazón roto—ni él—. Nunca más habría una razón para ello.

Sería un héroe para Killian, un héroe que jamás lo abandonaría.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
